


Long Distance

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny and phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

"So, what are you wearing?" Steve says as soon as Danny answers the phone.

"Must you go with the cheesy opening lines?" Danny changes lanes and slows the car down. "Hello to you too, Steven. How's LA?"

"It's...brown," Steve says, and even through a tinny phone connection, Danny can hear the dismay in his voice.

"That's called 'smog', my friend."

"I don't like it." Steve sighs, a gust of air cracking over the phone.

"Nobody likes it. How goes the schmoozing?" Danny asks, slowing for a stop sign. "Making good friends with the DEA office over there? Are they going to help us out or what?"

"Yeah, we're all good buddies now." Steve sounds weary.

"You're not schmoozing properly, are you? I told you, I should have been the one to go--"

Steve laughs. "Right. Because you are known the world over for your schmoozing ability."

"Hey, I can schmooze. I can schmooze with the best of them." Steve is still laughing, which should be irksome, but it's not. Truth is, it's good to hear Steve's voice, even though it's only been a few days. And to hear his laughter is even better. Danny presses the phone closer to his ear. "Why is that so funny?"

"Because it is. Are you in the car?"

"Yes," Danny says. "I'm in my car, and I'm driving. Me. Driving my own car. Who would have thought?"

Steve snorts. "You know what? I pray to god you don't have to chase down any suspects while I'm gone, because they'll be out of sight in no time."

"Are you impugning my driving skills?" Danny asks in disbelief.

"Yes, Danny. I'm impugning."

"Funny thing," Danny says. "We haven't had a car chase since you left the island. Why is that, pray tell? No explosions, either."

"I don't know, it sounds like you're not doing it right."

Danny scowls at the phone. "Yeah. I'll do _you_ right." Which, as a comeback, is about as lame as can be, but traffic is getting heavy and there are spaced-out surfers crossing the street and Danny is a little distracted.

Steve harrumphs over the line. "Back to my first question, Danny. What are you wearing?"

Danny lifts a hand questioningly, then slaps it back down on the steering wheel when the car begins to swerve. "Let me just pull over, okay? And what is with you? What do you think I'm wearing?"

He slows the car as he spots a turnoff directly ahead. It leads to a small, shaded rest area and Danny parks the car under a tree, turning the engine off. If he got into an accident while arguing with Steve on the phone, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Let me guess," Steve muses. "You're in khakis, a button-down shirt, and a tie." Unless Danny is very much mistaken, Steve actually sounds a bit wistful.

Danny looks in the rear view mirror and straightens his tie. "Wrong," he says.

Steve is silent for a moment. "Really?"

"Really," Danny confirms.

"You're on your way back from work, right?" Steve asks, puzzlement coming through loud and clear and Danny can just see the little wrinkle forming between his brows.

"Right."

"So then what are you wearing?"

"A wife-beater and cut-off shorts," Danny tells him.

A sharp intake of breath. "You are not," Steve finally says.

"Yes, I am. What, you think I'm going to bother with a tie every day? Too bad you missed it," Danny says with a grin.

"Seriously, Danny--"

"Okay, okay, I'm just messing with you. Actually, it was 'switch clothes with your coworkers' day and I'm wearing one of Kono's bikinis," Danny says, grin growing wider. "The bright blue one, with the flowers?"

A sound of choked laughter comes though the line. "Now that would be a good look for you."

"It is, if I do say so myself." Danny leans back in his seat, relaxing. "What's with you and the cheesy porn lines? And what are _you_ wearing?"

Steve chuckles, and Danny can hear rustling as Steve moves the phone. "Not a bikini," Steve says, and his voice is low now.

"Thank god. Because right now, the picture in my head, it's kind of scary." Danny closes his eyes. "Seriously, I'm curious now that you started this. What are you wearing?"

Steve sighs, a deep heavy sigh ending with a grunt. It's a soft noise, just like the noises he makes in bed, when he's naked and stretched out and naked--

"Oh my god, you're not wearing anything, are you?" Danny asks, sitting up straight. "You, you--is that heavy breathing I hear?"

"Could be."

"That is definitely heavy breathing. Because I know heavy breathing when I hear it. Please, tell me you didn't call me just to have phone sex?" Danny rubs his forehead. "That is not my thing. I'm more than well enough acquainted with my right hand, and I can wait two more days until I see you again, being that I'm an adult and all and did I mention I'm in my _car_ , you caveman, you?"

"Danny," Steve whispers. "Please--"

Oh yes, Danny knows that voice, knows that breathy whisper. He knows exactly what Steve is doing right now. And he knows just what Steve looks like when he does it.

"Just thinking about last Friday," Steve adds. It all comes out in a rush. "When we--it was really something, you know?"

Danny's face grows warm. "Oh, I know. Believe me, I know. It was--it was good."

Good isn't the word for it--Danny stretched out over Steve's back, buried deep inside of him. They did it slow, so slow, Danny sliding his cock into the slick heat of Steve's body as Steve whispered brokenly beneath him, arms tense as he gripped the edge of the mattress. It was fucking perfect, he could still taste Steve's sweat on his tongue, feel the flex of Steve's shoulders against his chest, naked skin pressed against naked skin--

"You should always be naked, you know that?" Danny says, thinking of how Steve's damp skin gleams in the night, shadowed by swirls of ink. "You should never ever wear clothes, because you, with that body, clothes are just all wrong, you should never cover it up and god, I love it when you're naked."

Danny sucks in a breath, heart beating fast as he presses his palm over his cock, sliding down over the length of it and he remembers the the slow, easy thrusts, the way Steve tightened around him. A slow steady buildup, until Danny thought maybe he was losing his mind. And Steve, Steve was incredible, those noises he made, especially when he came, sounding like he was coming apart as he shuddered from head to toe.

Noises just like the noises Steve is making right now, over the phone. "Steven," Danny gasps. "What are you--oh god, you are, aren't you?"

He pictures it--Steve in some cheap LA hotel room, laying naked on his bed, hand on his cock, come splattering his stomach. Eyes closed, mouth open as he starts to moan and oh, fuck, now he can hear that moan and even over the crappy phone line, it's fucking hot.

"This is so wrong, in so many ways," Danny whispers fiercely as he unfastens his pants and slips his hand inside his briefs.

"Come on, Danny," Steve's voice is low and breathless in his ear. "Do it. I want you to do it for me."

It doesn't take long, just a few short, rough strokes and Danny's coming, in his car, in a fucking rest area, of all places, just like the perverts he used to arrest back in Jersey. "Oh, _god_ "," Danny whimpers, bracing his feet against the floor as his orgasm washes over him.

Panting, he thumps his head back against the headrest, one sticky hand still down his pants, the other clutching the phone tight, still pressed against against his ear. "You are such a schmuck, Steven," Danny says when he's finally able to speak again.

Steve laughs, low and satisfied and Danny wants to be there with him, to wrap his arms around Steve and feel his laughter.

"I'm a mess now, thanks to you." Danny tries to sound offended but fails pretty miserably.

He really wants to kiss Steve, right this very moment.

"I'm kind of messy too. All over my stomach and--"

Danny closes his eyes and groans. "Would you please just stop it? What, you leave the island and you turn into some kind of porn star?" He pulls his hand from his pants and after a moments contemplation, untucks his shirt and wipes his palm on his shirttails.

"I just miss you, Danny, that's all," Steve says.

"That's sweet, it really is. I miss you too, you big goof." Danny smiles and he knows he sounds like a real sap but he can't help it. Then he catches movement in the rearview mirror--two cars, pulling into the rest area. He glances down at the wet stain spreading along the crotch of his tan khakis and shakes his head. "I've got to get moving--a couple of cars just pulled up and I look like some kind of creep sitting here."

He starts the car up, even though what he really wants to do is curl up and take a nap, preferably next to Steve. But that's not going to happen.

"I'll be home Friday night," Steve says, and Danny's pretty sure he hears a muffled yawn.

Danny puts the car in gear and pulls out of the lot. "In the meanwhile, you make with the schmoozing, you hear me?"

"I can't believe you doubt my ability to schmooze," Steve says. "I just schmoozed you, didn't I?"

Danny laughs, and talks to Steve for the rest of the ride home, forgetting how uncomfortable he is with the wet pants and underwear, which probably means he's the big goof, but Steve makes him that way, so, hey, he figures they're a good match.


End file.
